


With A Little Help From My Friend (Roadie)

by TheStateOfConfusion



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: ...Get off., Drummer/Roadie Relationship, M/M, PWP, Roger's hands hurt, Smut, So he need some one to help him..., That's it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStateOfConfusion/pseuds/TheStateOfConfusion
Summary: Roger's hands are hurt. I wonder who could help him out?





	With A Little Help From My Friend (Roadie)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ask_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/gifts).

> Excited and nervous. This is my first time publishing a fic. *cowers* But here's some lovely (I hope) Taytay for you all. I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are mine. If you see any, please don't hesitate to tell me in the comments. I don't mind.  
The title is inspired by a Beatles song from Sgt. Peppers. It's a good song. And actually does reference (at least I think it does) a guy wanking off. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrSdeICTdWY. So that's cool.

Roger woke much earlier than he wanted to. His body sore from the concert last night; Blistered hands wrapped in bandages. He groaned, before making his way, stumbling, to the washroom. He passed Crystal on the way, who had crashed on the couch sometime during the night. Roger sighed. He didn’t have the worst hangover ever-last night he had only drunk enough to get slightly tipsy- but he still had a headache. Roger gingerly turned on the faucet, filling the basin with cold water, before plunging his face into it. He let out a muffled yelp at the cold, but he did feel better, more awake. However, the cold water had done nothing to flag his morning erection. Usually he would have done something about it, but this morning, what with his hands, it wasn’t really an option. So, he ignored it. Which was _fun._ _Ugh._

Roger got cleaned up, changing into some fresh clothes; hissing in pain when occasionally his sore hands would catch on the fabric of his clothes. Queen had a day off before they went back on the road. It was a much needed break.  _ Maybe, _ thought Roger,  _ I’ll just hang around the hotel today. _ He shifted uncomfortably, he was still aroused and he didn’t really know why.  _ Maybe go out tonight, have a shag. _ He wandered out into the living room. Crystal was blearily rubbing his eyes. Roger positioned himself on a chair opposite of him. Crystal looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“You got a problem, sir.” The man teased, tongue in cheek. Roger rolled his eyes.

“Fuck off.” He said, not unkindly.

“Need a hand?” Suddenly the atmosphere changed. Tense, sexaully charged. There was often a kind of chemistry between the two Taylors. Ever since they first met. In fact, it wasn’t so unusual for them to occasionally fuck when on tour.  _ Like they were now. _ For an instant, Roger hesitated.  _ What the hell? _ Roger let his teeth pull at his lip.

“You me yours, and I’ll show you mine.” His tone was serious, but gentle. Crystal moved forward, a question in his eyes.

“I get you off, you get me off?” The dark haired man asked.

Roger nodded, eyes wide, pupils dilated. Crystal sank on his knees in front of Roger, hands fumbling at Roger fly, before pulling his half hard erection out. Crystal couldn’t help but appreciate Roger’s delectable cock. The dark-haired man spat on his hand before wrapping his fist around the beautiful cock. Roger let out a strangled moan as Crystal pumped his hands slowly, biting his lips, trying to keep quiet. Crystal shook his head.

“No, sir, I want to hear you.”

Crystal had always loved his boss’ raspy voice; to hear him now, moaning, begging with his pretty voice.

Roger was a little surprised that he was so close to orgasm, but seeing Crystal on his knees, feeling his hand on his cock; he was really close. 

“Fuck, Crys, I’m close.”

Crystal smirked, before leaning down to press an open mouthed kiss on the tip of Roger’s cock. As he drew back, Crystal tightened his hand slightly and watched, as ropes of cum spurted over his hand. Roger gasped, hips bucking slightly, as Crystal jerked him through his orgasm. The dark haired man was about to wipe his sticky hand on a spare shirt, but instead he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked off the cooling cum. Roger swore, nostrils flaring at the arousing sight before him. Without hesitating he pulled Crystal up to him and kissed him. Probably it wasn’t the best idea to start kissing your fuckbuddy, but,  _ what the hell. _ Roger could taste himself on the other man’s tongue. He let his teeth pull at Crystal’s lip. 

“I want you to fuck me. Wanna ride you.”

Crystal was surprised. He had expected Roger to suck him off, or something.

“You sure?” He asked.

Roger nodded.

Crystal swore.

“Fuck, your bed.”

“I’d rather you fuck me.” Roger said cheekily getting up. Crystal rolled his eyes.

Roger smirked, before dashing off to his bedroom, Crystal close behind him. Once they reached it, Roger pulled off his trousers and pants, throwing them onto the ground with a careless flick of the wrist. Crystal leaned against the door jam, arms crossed, ignoring the tightness in his pants, to just watch the beautiful man before him. Roger turned toward the other man, tearing off his shirt, standing naked before him. It wasn’t the first time, but it still took Crystal’s breath away. Roger made a ‘come-hither’ motion, and Crystal did so eagerly. Roger stood in front of him, placing his arms on either side of Crystal’s head, leaning forward to kiss him. Crystal hummed into the taste of Roger, the soft lips pressed against his. He felt Roger struggle with the hem of his shirt, before helping the drummer out. Before he knew it, he too was naked in front of Roger. The blond kissed along his jaw, down his neck, sucking lightly, down over his strong chest and shoulders, until he was kneeling in front of Crystal.

“Can’t use my hands, Crys.” Roger teased coyly.

“Guess I’ll just have to make do with something else.” 

Roger smirked and licked tentatively, almost coyly, at the tip of Crystal’s cock. Crystal swore. Roger made a beautiful picture on his knees, sucking Crystal’s cock. And then Roger did the thing. The thing that made Crystal see stars. Roger took him to the hilt.

“Fuck, Rog. Shit, don’t wanna come yet.”

Roger pulled off, looking like a cat that had just got the cream, and a bunch of catnip as well.

“Get on the bed.” Ordered Crystal, voice thick with arousal. Roger rolled his eyes.

“Yes,  _ Sir.” _ But the cheeky drummer complied all the same. Now for prepping Roger. Crystal moved toward the bed, looking over Roger with an appraising look.

“Like what you see?” Roger shifted onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to Crystal. He didn’t deign Roger’s sarcastic comment with a reply, merely grabbed the lube and squirted a copious amount on his fingers. Crystal knew that some lovers disliked the prepping. Crystal didn’t. It was almost (almost) his favorite part of fucking. Especially with Roger, who was so receptive and sensitive to the slightest pressure on his prostate. So Crystal took it slow. He knelt on the bed behind Roger. One hand pressed light as a feather touches to Roger’s back and shoulders. He enjoyed how the drummer’s muscles flexed underneath his touch, searching for more contact. Slowly he pressed a warm, lubed-up finger against Roger’s hole. He didn’t press in just yet, merely dragged the pad of his finger around the tight pucker.

“Relax, boss. Breath.” 

Roger did so, letting himself rock against the gentle pressure of Crystal’s finger tip. At last, Crystal slipped his knuckle in side Roger, working it slowly from side to side. Roger gasped, eyes fluttering at the intimate feeling. Crystal took his time, leaving the drummer practically writhing, eager to feel more. Crystal took his time adding another finger, scissoring them.

“Give me another.” Begged Roger. Crystal pressed a kiss against his hip.

“Alright.”

Roger sighed against the feeling. Crystal slowly fucked his fingers in and out.

“You feel ready.”

“Fuck, Crys, I am.”

Crystal withdrew his fingers and flexed them before hastily slathering his hard cock with lube. Roger shifted uncomfortably.

“On your back, boss. It’ll be easier.”

Roger turned and sprawled on the soft bed; he already looked debauched and Crystal hadn’t even fucked him. Crystal fitted himself between Roger’s legs, it kind of reminded him of when he would climb underneath the drummer’s legs to change the bass drum pedal. A slight smile twitched on his lips. Roger let himself relax against the feeling of a blunt cockhead against his hole. Crystal sunk home slowly, leaving Roger gasping. He stayed still for a moment, letting Roger get used to the feeling. But apparently, Roger didn’t want that.    
“You can- fuck- move, Crys. I’m fine.”

So, Crystal starting thrusting his hips lazily, slow and shallow. Roger groaned.

“Shit, Crys. You feel so- god- big. N-need-fuck!”

Crystal let his fingers graze over Roger’s chin.

“What do you need?”   
“Need you to- a-actually fuck me.”

Crystal smiled slightly. He thrusted particularly deep.

“Fuck! God, right there. Crys. Please.” Roger begged.

_ Anything for you, my love,  _ thought Crystal. But he didn’t say it. Couldn’t. He picked up the speed of his thrusts. Roger felt so hot and tight around him. He wasn’t going to last long, but he wanted Roger to cum a second time. Roger’s moans were coming high and fast, gasps being punched out of him by the force of Crystal’s thrusts. Roger looked, felt, sounded, amazing; the most erotic person that he had ever seen. Crystal felt his orgasm approaching. Hastily he wrapped his hand around Roger’s cock, pulling the blond to release.    
“Fuck, Crys. Sir. Please.” Roger moaned. That was it for Crystal. With one last thrust that Roger was sure had rearranged his insides, Crystal’s hand tightened around Roger, and he came. At the same time Roger clenched around Crystal’s cock; they came together. Crystal felt like he was floating and the only thing that was keeping him down was Roger. He collapsed next to Roger. The blond was panting.    
“That- that was amazing.”

“Yeah.” He agreed shakily.

“Thanks for helping me out.”

“No problem, boss.”

Roger barely had enough strength to roll his eyes, but somehow he managed. Crystal felt Roger nestle up to his side and couldn’t help but smile. It was moments like this that made him think that maybe he had a chance with his gorgeous, funny, kind boss. 

“When are you gonna make me breakfast?” Roger asked. Crystal chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is completely fiction, and I mean no disrespect to any persons mentioned within this fic.


End file.
